Tanya von Degurechaff/Relationships
Being X As the one who enslaves her into the body of a child, she deeply hates and holds an unspeakable grudge against him. Due to her being an Atheist, she refuses to acknowledge him as their Creator. Moreover, because of his intervention, she loathes him so much to the point where she is ready to kill him anytime he shows himself. Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov She originally always thought of her as a tool for her promotion and achievements. Moreover, she thinks of her as one of the human resources beneficial to the Empire. Despite this, Tanya also respects her to the fullest and honestly prefers her hand-brewed coffee the most. Adelheid von Schugel He is the only person Tanya doesn't want to ever meet again. She is terrified of his craziest request and insane works. Imperial Army 203rd Air Mage Battalion She originaly didn't care for them at all and thought of them as human resources for the Empire. However she is apprehensive about earning herself a bad reputation and record, she attempts to keep those under her command alive. According to LN Vol. 5, it was the opposition to the minds of her men because they think of her as their lovable superior due to her being mad of losing some of her troops in the battle. They mistakenly thought she was grieving the loss of their comrades. In that event, they become more loyal and make her as their example to become patriotic and ready to sacrifice their lives in order to protect not only the country but also her. According to the Youjo Shenki side series, she is shown to have a deeper relationship with them. At Episode 08, she was willing to share her chocolates with her fellow comrades. Then the following Episodes 10 and 12, which both episodes were directed to them having fun together, clearly proving she does care for them at times. Salamander Combat Group As their commander, Tanya shows good comprehension, communication skills and leadership to her subordinates. She treats them strict, and trusts them while they are competent to their duties. She is good at promoting the cooperation between different military units, making her a good leader of a combat group. She also seldom interferes in her subordinates' duties, by giving them the order and letting them decide how to do. Hence, she wins their confidence, and gets along well with them. Hans von Zettour Because of his reputation as her superior officer, she deeply expresses her gratitude and respect. But because she fears that her superior will get disappointed whenever he orders her something unusual making her life at risks, she always prevents herself to commit mistakes in front of him. Erich von Rerugen Her relationship with him seems complicated and has not yet proven if she aware that he is terrified of her own charisma and personalities. Loria He falls in love at first sight at her. Loliya vows to do everything in his power to capture her, break her, and ravish her. So he decides that the Union needs to release the prisoners from the lageri, particularly the mages (who were loyal to the previous Czarist regime), and win this war. Category:Relationships